User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter Two - House of Honesty
The lights were on and you could easily see the moonlight shining bright in the end of the view. Every Anubis house student was beginning to feel tired, so they all went to have dinner. Apart from Amber, who was still putting on her mascara. Trudy walked in and realised Amber's not there, so she decided to go and find her. She knocked once, but Amber didn't answer. Trudy didn't wait long and she walked straight into Amber's room, and looked disappointed when she saw Amber painting her nails. Trudy: Amber? What is this? The dinner is ready and you're still not there! Amber: Trudy, I know this upsets you, but, you're reminding me of Victor now. I've been giving some fashion advice to the nerdy girls at school, which really made me tired. But, I still have some energy left, so, here's one for you. Being strict does not fit you. And also - that shirt on you - makes you look like a British hippie. Forgive me, but someone has to open your eyes. Amber finished her make up and walked out of the room, meanwhile Trudy looked very mad, but admitted the truth that the shirt does not fit her, and walked to the laundry room to find something else to wear. Everyone finished eating, and Mara along with Amber went to wash the dishes. Mara: Before you say anything about your fingertips, here. Mara gave Amber a pair of gloves, Amber put them on and both continued on chores. Suddendly, someone knocked the door, Amber and Mara both wondered who it was. The guy standing there with a tennis racket smiling at Mara, looking all sweaty. It was Mick. Right after Mick entered the kitchen, a smile appeared on Mara's face, they were happy for getting a chance to see each other. Mick: Hey, Mara, do you fancy going on a date with me? ... Tomorrow night? Mara: Uhm, yeah, sure, why not? Mick: Thanks, babe. Mick ran out of the kitchen to continue playing tennis outside, with a smile on his face. Amber started becoming quite jelous seeing Mara and Mick together. Amber: He's so hot... Mara: Excuse me? Amber: Okay, why can't Alfie be so romantic? All he does is talk about his stupid imagination about zombies attacking him over night. Mara smiled but she doesn't really care anymore about what Amber had to say, she was just happy she will be spending time with her boyfriend. It was 8 o'clock, each Anubis house member was in their rooms, doing their homework, while Patricia sneaked into Jerome's room and started searching through his things. A minute after searching, Patricia almost gave up, until she opened one bag and found Jerome's camera in it. Patricia: Ugh, finally. Patricia secretly slipped the camera into her bag and left the room, but didn't see Jerome behind her back and got scared when he whispered right into her ears 'Having fun there?'. Patricia didn't know what to say. She just stood there, but knew that she has to answer something, so she slowly responded. Patricia: Don't you have anything better to do than stalk your friends? Jerome took a deep breath. He knew Patricia was up to something. Jerome: First of all, you're not my friend, second - this is my room, and third, don't YOU have anything better to do than hang out in my room? Patricia: You know what? You're right. I must be crazy. What was I thinking anyways, when I went to a room of the most annoying man in class? Oh wait, sorry, I forgot that you're only just a 16 year old boy. Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay here and speak to you, I have a maths exam to prepare to. So - good night, loser. Jerome smiled. As much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed with Patricia's attitude. Although he still was very confused why she was in his room. At the moment, Nina was feeling very depressed, she felt awful. With tears in her eyes, she opened her room's window and looked at the stars, thinking about something deep. It was obvious she was sad about something. Fabian, after not seeing her during dinner, decided to go find her. He opened the door and saw his girlfriend, looking sad and worried, staring at the stars in the night. He quietly walked near her, put his hand on her shoulder and sat on the bed. 'I miss her.' thought Nina, but didn't say anything, because she would probably end up crying on the floor. Fabian saw the tears in Nina's eyes, but he didn't say anything. He took her hand and slowly hugged her. She didn't say anything, she just started crying even more. Fabian couldn't say nothing, because he felt like she needs a person to talk to, so he finally convinced himself to talk. Fabian: What's wrong, baby? Nina was a bit surprised to hear this kind of thing from Fabian, but she knew that he wants to show her that he cares about her, so she kissed him in the cheek and finally started talking. Nina: No one knows what I've been going through. Nina put her hand on Fabian's leg and her head on his shoulder, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be near someone she loves. Nina: You're the only one I've got, Fabes. The only person I can be myself around, the only person I trust more than myself. The only person who actually cares about me. She could hardly speak because of all the tears in her eyes and pain inside her heart. Fabian needed to find out what's wrong, but he remembered about what she told everyone months ago, about her parents dying in a car accident, so he understood why Nina's crying so much. He couldn't sit there and do anything, so he wanted to say something special to Nina, something she'd never forget. Fabian: Everything bad that ever happens to you, everything happens for a reason. Everything you do and every single person you meet, everything that ever becomes a part of your life, leads up to your future. Sometimes you just have to run free from everything and be alone on your own, think things through... Sometimes you have to move on, because life goes on. You have to face all the bad things that happened to you, you have to face the truth and continue on living, because no matter how many people you have lost, this is your journey. Nina wanted to smile but the pain inside still didn't let her. Nina: I wish I could admit the truth, but I can't. No, Fabian, you don't know what it's like to live a life that I've been living. You don't know what it's like to wake up, alone, thinking about the lives of the people who died. Walking to school seeing everyone around you being happy with the fake smiles on, turning on to you and saying something stupid that they find funny. No - you don't know what it's like to be like me, Fabian. And you know what's worse? When you don't have anyone to talk to. Fabian: But, Nina, you have me! I know losing your parents was unbelievably hard for you to face, but you have to stay strong, you have to show the world that you are strong enough to live on your own. Nina: I'm not. I'm weak as f**k, Fabian. Noone understands what I've been going through. Everyone thinks that I'm a normal American geek, but I am not! Fabian: Don't you think I know that? I know life can be hard for you, but you have to keep on living no matter what, you have to let yourself be alive, no matter what. And one thing I'm sure of is that I would never let you continue your journey on your own. I don't care how many challenges we'll have to face, I am with you. Together, we can do anything. Nina: ... Why? Fabian: Because... I love you. Fabian was afraid Nina was going to reject him for saying that, he was afraid he will hurt her even more with those words, but Nina knew he was being honest, and was about to break down in tears, but she didn't want to let herself do that, so she didn't wait for anything and kissed him. Nina: I could say I love you too... I think... Fabian: You think? Nina: I'm kidding, you idiot! Nina softly hits Fabian's head with her pillow and giggles. Nina: I love you... They both started kissing, but as a tradition, Patricia opened the door without knocking and interrupted their romantic moment. Nina: ... Every time ... Patricia: Not a really perfect moment for you two to make babies. And the bed is so old - it may just break and you two will transform to enterance hall. Even worse - naked. Fabian and Nina both look very confused, but Patricia doesn't let them say anything and moves on to the conversation. Patricia: Okay, love birds, remember the student gettin' killed last night? Nina: What about him? Patricia: Well, the event was happening near Anubis house, so I was thinking, for our safety, to put a secret camera outside Anubis house to find out who the secret killer is. Nina: As much as I'd love to stay in my bed and be with Fabian, you are a genius. Patricia: Yeah, people have been telling me that a lot lately. So - are you in? Nina: Bring it on! Patricia: Perfect. I'll just invite Joy, Amber & Alfie then. "Operation - Catch the Killer" is on! Nina: Wait... We don't have a camera, do we? Patricia: Already got that one covered. So, 10:30, after the raven freak drops his 100 year old pin, meet me outside Anubis house, yeah? Fabian: Sounds like a plan... Patricia: Oh and - if you try to lick each other again, lock the room please. Amber wouldn't like to see something nasty happening in her room. Or, otherwise, she may just fangirling over Fabina once again. Up to you... Catch ya later! Patricia closed the door and left Fabian and Nina alone in the room. Fabian and Nina started laughing about Patricia's sarcasm and without waiting long, went to study maths together. It is not over! Read the next chapter! ---- Thank you for reading! Sorry for grammar mistakes if you've noticed any! I tried to work on this chapter as much as I possibly could. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading my work. Special thanks to Izzy for reviewing it on her amazing 2nd part of Fanfiction Reviews blog, which helped me a little bit to improove my fanfiction. If you're a fan of writing, you should definetly check it out! Also a big thank you to the people who are taking their time supporting this and making it happen. It's awesome to work on something others enjoy reading. Also huge thanks to the writers Lawrence Block and John Escott who inspired me to write a story about horror with their amazing work "Death Wish". How much would you rate this chapter? 9-10 7-8 5-6 3-4 1-2 0, stop writing. Just stop. Have a nice evening, Sibuna! Category:Blog posts